Citacita Yachiru part3
by Flync
Summary: Gabungan hukuman dan cita" hmmm... seperti apa ya? oh ya, mohon reviewnya    *author pergi sambil ninggalin bomb O.o*


Disclaimer: ==" mw d tanya brapa x jga jawabannya cma 1, kubo tite

ahey,saia kembali geje *plak uwaaa~ author melayang ke bulan*

ENJOY!

* * *

okey,di cerita sebelumnya *baca cita" yachiru part 2*

yachiru dikasih hukuman untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang terjadi

*bangunan" ancur akibat **pameran** bankai yang diikuti seluruh soul society ^^*

nah,karena itulah,yachiru punya cita2 baru,yaitu jadi arsitek... *sekalian satu arah sama hukuman ^^*

Masalahnya,ide" yachiru itu kayak ide anak kecil *plak,ditimpuk yachiru

*eh,maksud saia ky manusia gua *uwaaauthor dikejar yachiru yang bawa2 pentungan yg kena senter pembesarnya doraemon*

ga percaya? Nih yee...

Gudang senjata *emg ada ye?* dibuat seperti **punden berudak2** *ga nyambung plak*

rumah sakit jadi **kubur batu** *xDD*

menara putih jadi... **patung kenpachi** *tanda menta sedekah... Eh,menta maaf*

rumah n kantor setiap divisi jadi **candi** *wow,jadul skalee~*

tapi yang paling keren... Taman utama soul society *kalo ada...*

berubah jadi **borobudur** *gubrak*

nah kalo ud gini jadi gimana? Yamamoto-taicho hanya bisa bilang...

**"ya udah lah ya..."**

XDD

Nah,itu hukuman doang... Gimana dengan cita" terpendam yachiru?

Hmm... Liat ja ni...

*kenpachi ttp syg sama yachiru loh~

readers and author:mangap sampe lalet masuk uek...

Readers: napa authornya mangap juga?

Author:suka" gw xD*

back to the computer... Eh,maksud saia story...

Nah,cita2 yachiru yg slanjutnya adalah...

"yachiru mau jadi psikolog ken-chan ^^" kata yachiru dgn muka innocent

Kenpachi hanya bisa celengo ditemani oleh author *dzig*

"busyet nih anak mau jadi psikolog.. yang jadi pasien gue doain tetep tabah", pikir Kenpachi.

Nah, Yachiru yang 'didukung' Kenpachi membuka praktik di ruang kerjanya.

1 menit…. Ga ada yang dateng…

5 menit…. Masih nggak ada yang dateng…

10 menit… Ga ada juga yang dateng *ya iya lah ya*

Jadilah Yachiru kesal dan memutuskan untuk buka klinik keliling!.

Kenpachi –yang jadi asisten … atau kuli?- mengikuti Yachiru 'praktik' keliling sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

Di jalan, ketemulah korban, eh pasien pertama….

Pasien pertama:

Gin Ichimaru *uwaa cakeeep author pingsan sejenak~* yang lagi mau nyatain perasaan ke Rangiku tapi selalu gagal *oleh ulah Yachiru tentunya*

Peracakapan antara 'dokter' dan pasien *baca: korban*

Yachiru: _Yak, jadi apa masalah anda, Gin-kun?_

Gin:_ ya… gitu deh *dalam hati: masalah gue itu elo!*_

Yachiru:_Hmm… udah berapa lama?_

Gin:_dua hari lalu *pas loe ngeganggu rencana gue!*_

Yachiru:_gejala yang anda rasakan apa?_

Gin:_napsu mau ngebunuh *loe* nambah *sebenernya ni psikolog atau dokter kandungan sih?*_

Yachiru:_oke, ini resepnya_

Gin & Author: **speechless O.o**

Gin akhirnya pergi sambil membuang 'resep' dari Yachiru~ ^^

Setelah Gin, muncul pasien *bacalah semua kata **pasien** sebagai **korban** ^^* baru, yaitu Hitsugaya.

Percakapan antara 'dokter' dengan 'pasien'

Hitsugaya: _*aduh, mimpi ape gue semalem sampe ketemu nih bocah lagi TT*_

Yachiru:_ apa masalah anda, Hitsugaya-kun?_

Hitsugaya:_ nggak ada *pasang muka cold eh, cool*_

Yachiru:_ hmmm_

Hitsugaya: _=="_

Yachiru:_ ya udah,daah_

Hitsugaya:_** !#$)&$*($(#^!**_

Hitsugaya pun pergi sambil mencak" sendiri ^^

Daan~ sampailah kita pada korban ehem… pasien terakhir *author dipelongan Kenpachi *

Dia adalah~~

Yachiru:_Ba… bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini Yamamoto-san? *busyet pasien gue engkong" PLAK*_

Yamamoto: _Hmmm… baik" saja *tadi ni bocah ngaku"nya apa sih?*_

Yachiru:_Hehe… *mulai panik*_

Yamamoto:_ tampak berpikir keras-sayangnya Yachiru pikir Yamamoto-san marah*_

Yachiru: _err… Yachiru harus pergi sekarang… Daaah *Yachiru kabur*_

Yamamoto: _kenapa dengan Yachiru-chan? *bari melongan Kenpachi*_

Kenpachi: _mungkin dia sakit perut *PLAK nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi*_

Yamamoto: _oh, padahal dia berbakan ***GUBRAK!***_

_*_Readers: O.o

Author: speechless

Readers: nimpuk author*

Begitulah, sejak saat itu Yachiru nggak mau jadi psikolog lagi

* * *

Note: uwaaa tumben yaa Yachiru nggak sengsara..

*PLAK*

haha… berhubung author masih harus ulum TT dan lagi setres XD jadi author berbaik hati *cuih* kepada Yachiru *DZIG, ditakol Kenpachi*

Kenpachi: Hus", jangan ganggu ane… mumpung Yachiru lagi nggak rewel... hus"

Author: *pergi dengan pundung TT*

* * *

BANZAI X3


End file.
